


Samandriel doesn't share!!!

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, implied Castiel/Adam Milligan, jealous Samandriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to comment and check out my tumblr<br/>http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote>





	Samandriel doesn't share!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReadInTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadInTheNight/gifts).



“Samandriel?” Adam asked as he opened the daily paper. “I was talking to Castiel yesterday and…” He looked up when he heard shattering of glass. Samandriel stood on the other side of the room surrounded by the shards of an empty beer bottle.  
“Sorry…” The angel bent over to collect the pieces. “You were saying?”  
“Uh… yes. Castiel found a case and asked if I could help him.”  
“And of course you said yes.” Samandriel grumbled.  
“Why not?” Adam asked a bit taken back by the angel’s aggression.  
“No reason.” Samandriel huffed. “No _reason_ … AT…ALL!”

 

“Smandy, we’re back.” Adam called. The hunt wasn’t that bad, a ghost, but it was a good beginning.  
“Samandriel?” Castiel made his way in. “Samandriel, are you in here?”  
“Oh _I_ ’m here, _I_ haven’t left. _I_ sat here for three days.” They found the angel sulking on the couch.  
“Do you have like your angel period?” Adam joked, but he quickly swallowed his words when two angry eyes bored into his head. “Just a bad joke.” He held his hands up in defence.

Adam and Castiel sat down at the kitchen table to discuss the hunt. Adam could still see Samandriel sitting, staring at the TV as if he wanted it to burst out in flames.  
“Any idea what’s gotten into him?”  
Castiel shook his head. “And I doubt asking would help. He seems unwilling to talk reasonably.”  
“I’m a multidimensional wavelength if celestial intent!” Samandriel yelled. “I can hear you!”

“Shall I stay for the night?” Castiel offered helpfully.  
“No!” Samandriel jumped out of his place on the sofa, where he had appeared to be glued to. “You are not ‘staying for the night’.” The angel actually made air quotes. “Do you think that I don’t see it?”  
Samandriel looked from one blank face to the other. “You already got two Winchesters, Castiel. This one is mine!”  
“Woah, woah, woah!” Adam burst in. “One: I’m not a Winchester. Two: Castiel doesn’t own me and three.” He turned to the little angel. “What did you just say?”

With a flutter of wings Castiel disappeared.  
“Did you say I what I think you said.” Adam smiled playfully.  
“I… I… I” Samandriel stumbled.  
“ _You think I’m gorgeous…”_ Adam sang. “ _You want to kiss me… You want to hug me… You want to love me… You want to hug me… You want to smooch me… You want to…_ ” To soft lips cut him off.  
“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and check out my tumblr  
> http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/


End file.
